Toma
General information A LOT OF STUFF CHANGES SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATED, I CAN'T DO IT NOW BUT I WILL UPDATED LATER. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet The Tomain Language has all of the regular English Alphabet- A B C D E 3 ^E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Z, but all of the letters (by defualt) sound like they would sound alone, at all times. Unless they're a variation of the letter. They're Three variations of letters; Short letter sound, Long letter sound, and Plain letter sound. -> * Short letter is when the sound of the letter is shortened * Long letter is when the sound of the letter is enlongated * Plain letter is when the sound of the letter is the name of the letter They also can be written in plain text document; * ' before the letter for short letter sound * ? before the letter for a long letter sound * . before the letter for a Plain letter sound. * ',?,. can be added together in the order of the sound bastardisation to create more unique sounds Example - C?ol B?ez = Cool Biz Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Verbs There are twelve verbs in the Tomain language Gabr - to speak Sila - to make E - to be Hiikua - to have Mago - to go to Is - to do Doma - to feel Sam - to eat K3rpa - to need lablanc - to become Kul3nc - to want Sman - to think These verbs are used in congunsion with nouns to create meaning. Also you must add a "s" to the end if the verb is positive, or a "v" to the end if the verb is negative. Except for "E" and "Is" when you only have to put a "v" on the end if it's negative. Example - O es c'swac ( I am a person) Example - O lablancs c'mandu3l (I've become a horrible person) Example - Dia vla Isgul avnuw^e n'rika ( Are you going to sleep in a bed?) Syntax There are five types of words in the Tomain language Verbs (Tex?a)- actions, see verbs discriptors (Horda)- there are three types; nouns (H'un), Adjectives (H'abt), adverbs (H?at) statements / interuptors (Balm?a)- words, like hi, but, and what? bolean (C'ola)- yes, no and all of the words like it questioners (Ialos)- question words, what, when, where, why, how, who pronouns / subject (Sil't)- I, he, you, she, we words like that. The order of words to form a sentence is- Interuptor -> questioners -> pronouns -> verbs -> descriptors -> Bolean Example - Tres, dia pa .e ber.a cSwaac'h be? (Hello, you are a good person right?) Note = All a sentence needs to be a sentence is a verb, except statements and questioners can be said alone, or with each other. Example - C?ol B?'ez Vocabulary Example text English- But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Toma- dia m'oc'a ika und li.et hedge cProla krakok. 'e cTast, dia e juliet cConizonigoast. Ten vovl conizonigoast, ber.ae cConizonigoat, ten quateg robar.ae cEdwina. e pan mroa edwi que surmadr. Category:Languages